ARIGATOU
by Zilia K
Summary: Sin proponérselo Link descubre la verdadera identidad de Sheik y ahora esta en su búsqueda con un único propósito, pero más de alguna sorpresa traerá su nuevo encuentro. Zelink o SheikXLink XD juzguen ustedes mismos :P


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo escribo para divertirme XD!

Como se acerca San Valentín decidí escribir un corto fic dedicado al **ZELINK**, así que a aquellas personas que no les guste la pareja, ya están advertidos XD!

Por cierto, la historia no tiene nada que ver con el día de los enamorados XD, pero como se supone que el relato tiene algo de romance, "se supone" XD! va dedicado a ese día. De corazón le deseo lo mejor a todos aquellos que aún creen en el amor y los que no… también owo XD!

**.-.-.-. ARIGATOU .-.-.-.**

Desde la seguridad de la copa de ese árbol observaba sigiloso los movimientos de su acompañante, sabía perfectamente que era lo que buscaba o a quien, pero aún no era momento para mostrarse ante él… no todavía… no bajo esta máscara. Y fue así como se alejó, tan silencioso y misterioso como debía serlo un joven Sheikah, desapareciendo en medio de las sombras, resguardado por el denso follaje del bosque.

El rubio, seguía su inútil búsqueda. La verdad es que nunca se había puesto a pensar que tan difícil sería conseguir dar con el paradero del Sheikah y es que ahora que al fin conocía su verdadera identidad, deseaba con urgencia verlo de nuevo o mejor dicho… verla otra vez.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Aquella oscura noche sus ojos presenciaron un espectáculo sin igual, sin querer su andar lo llevo hasta un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, grandes rocas cubiertas con musgos delimitaban el lugar. El agua parecía caer de una plataforma más alta, reflejando el brillo de la luna al movilizarse.

Decidido a acercarse, avanzó cruzando la densa vegetación, pero mucho antes de alcanzar la orilla lo diviso. Era ese joven Sheikah que en repetidas ocasiones le había salvado la vida ¿Por qué? No lo sabía o por lo menos aún no comprendía sus razones. De hecho no conocía nada acera de su origen, de donde venía, porque luchaba o porque parecía seguirle. Y es que era es la impresión que el Hylian tenía… porque si no fuera así, no entendía como él aparecía siempre en el momento más oportuno, siempre que estaba en peligro.

- _¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo aquí? – _Se preguntó ocultándose mejor, quería vigilarlo… por primera vez en su vida tenía la oportunidad de cambiar los papeles y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Sheik se encontraba parado sobre una musgosa roca, observando el agua como hipnotizado. De pronto reaccionó y con cuidado fue sumergiéndose lentamente en el líquido. Parecía agotado.

- Estoy cansada de seguir ocultándome – murmuró captando toda la atención de su ahora espía.

- _Esa voz – _pensó sintiendo como los recuerdos de una joven que no había podido olvidar volvían a su mente.

Con suma paciencia Sheik fue desatando los vendajes que cubrían su pelo, dejando a la vista la larga y dorada cabellera que cayó con fineza llegándole hasta la altura de la cintura. Y sin esperar, liberó su cuerpo del traje que lo protegía, ese disfraz de Sheikah que ocultaba su verdadera identidad. Su cuerpo frágil y delicado, su cintura estrecha, su piel blanca y sus pechos notablemente desarrollados…

- _¡¡Es una chica!! – _pensó horrorizado cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos por la inicial vergüenza. Y aún no salía de su asombro cuando decidió volver a examinar el cuerpo de Sheik, en la espera de que sus ojos le hubieran estado jugando una mala pasada.

Pero no fue así, aún ante su sorprendida mirada se encontraba ella, en medio del lago, avanzando con el agua cubriéndola hasta sus caderas. La chica se movilizó pausadamente hasta el sitio donde un pequeño hilito de agua caía y colocando su cuerpo bajo este, sonrió. Parecía disfrutar el sentir como el agua recorría su cuerpo, humedeciendo su largo pelo y su tersa piel. Y no era la única que ahora parecía disfrutar.

- Es hermosa – pensó embobado. Se había ruborizado ligeramente y parecía perdido en aquella maravillosa escena. Ella había cerrado sus parpados, ocultando sus fogosos ojos escarlata.

De pronto su mirada se detuvo en las delicadas facciones del rostro de aquella muchacha, tenía extraño parecido con alguien que no había podido olvidar. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, teñidos de un rosa pálido, su fina y sutilmente respingada nariz y esos ojos, esos ojos que habían cambiado su color en el momento en que ella había vuelto a abrir sus parpados… Pero no fue hasta que todos sus pensamientos se clavaron en esos profundos ojos, ahora azules, cuando lo descubrió…

- Zelda… - Murmuró por lo bajo, aún sin asimilar su reciente descubrimiento.

¿Qué hacía la princesa de Hyrule en un lugar como este y disfrazada de chico? No lo sabía… no lo entendía… ni mucho menos le agradaba la idea ¡¿En que había estado pensando?! Durante todo este tiempo podría haber salido gravemente herida, había arriesgado su vida en batallas que no le correspondían, lo había guiado, ayudado y hasta salvado ¿Por qué? Y es que esa pregunta no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Pero decidió que este no era el momento idóneo para hacérsela a ella… por lo que se quedo inmóvil, expectante y silencioso en el mismo lugar donde hasta ese momento había permanecido.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Aún no entendía porque esa noche no fue capaz de darse el valor para enfrentar directamente la mirada de ella. Estaba arrepentido, porque ahora que deseaba encontrarla le era muy difícil rastrearla en medio de aquel bosque. Pero cuando menos lo espero, una conocida melodía llamó su atención.

Corrió presuroso tratando de alcanzar al músico que entonaba aquella triste melodía con su arpa y no paso mucho hasta que al fin pudo divisarla, en medio de un claro sentada sobre una roca, movilizando sus dedos creando las notas de aquella canción.

- Al fin te encontré – le dijo acercándose sin más a la joven disfrazada de Sheikah.

- Sabía que me buscabas – le dijo fingiendo una voz que no era propia al tiempo que detenía el movimiento de sus dedos dejando que la última nota quedara suspendida en el aire – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo sólo… - Se acercó más, ahora estaba justo detenido frente al lugar donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Se sentía nervioso, no estaba seguro de cual debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Ella lo observaba con cautela, parecía tranquila, o eso era lo que sus intensos ojos rojos le transmitían.

- _Es ahora o nunca Link – _de dijo decidido. Luego habría tiempo para las preguntas, pero por ahora sólo tenía en mente una cosa… - Gracias… - Fue todo lo que le dijo y ante la confundida mirada de la princesa, el chico sujetando con su dedo índice la tela que cubría el rostro de ella, la bajo y acercando su rostro la beso sin más.

Sus labios se unieron en un tímido contacto. Link había cerrado sus parpados, mientras ella aún perpleja mantenía su mirada fija en el "atrevido muchacho". Cuando este se distancio le sonrió divertido un tanto sonrojado. Ella muy ruborizada bajo la mirada hasta el suelo y preguntó…

- ¿Por qué?

- Te extrañe mucho… Zelda

Al fin había comprendido, él ya lo sabía, había descubierto su identidad quien sabe en que momento. Y ahora sintiéndose liberada de ese enorme peso de encima, el peso de vivir con una identidad que no era la de ella, sólo atino a murmurar…

- Gracias – pero esta vez le sonrió con dulzura.

**.-.-.-. FIN .-.-.-.**

Cuak! XD jajaja, lo siento, no podían esperar algo mejor de parte de mi, no soy buena escribiendo cosas románticas XDD! Aún así espero que este corto fic sea de su agrado, con gusto aceptare comentarios, críticas, disgustos, quejas, tomatazos, o lo que desean enviar XD!

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos!

((Adelantado claro XD pero que importa jajaja, una semana no es tanto :P))


End file.
